Talk:Hokage
???????????????? "His wife named Uzumaki Kushina with the red-long hair.- oleh COBEBUBE" What was that? --Narutodude (talk) 04:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude :That was vandalism. When you see something like that, feel free to remove it..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I knew that. Just didn't know who did that. So I waited --Narutodude (talk) 22:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Trivia Hiruzen himself says that there's a soul bound to Orochimaru's Edo Tensei technique that doesn't belong to those he resurrected, so the First and Second Hokage are obviously not trapped within the Death God, only Minato and the Third. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 04:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :What? When? Where? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::During the Orochimaru vs. Hiruzen fight, when he was getting ready to use Shiki Fuujin. He said that he must do something about the souls bound to Edo Tensei. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 08:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I cannot find any mention of the soul bound to the Edo Tensei summon not actually being that of the resurrected. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Jules R. J. Blake i think you might be thinking of when orochimaru was talking with Tsunade about resurrecting her loved ones, and needing 2 sacrifices Fawcettp (talk) 11:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) All Hokage have had some connection to each other: The First and Second were brothers, the Third was the student of the Second, The Fourth was the student of Jiraiya, who was a student of the Third, and the Fifth is the granddaughter of the First, the grandniece of the Second, and the student of the Third. When Kakashi was considered for the position of the Sixth, his connections to the past Hokage almost cemented his selection as he was a student of the Fourth. The former acting Hokage, Danzō, was once a rival to the Third for the position, and Danzō disagreed with the peaceful ideologies of the five Hokage. :it should be added that Danzō was also a student of the Second, and teammates with the Third. Regarding Kakashi Should it be noted that Kakashi is essentially the acting Hokage now? Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro have explained that Danzo flew the coop, and so it's been decided that the group needs to move on as though Kakashi had been chosen instead of Danzo from the start. I mean, the village doesn't know, but they said there's no time to go back and have the Jonin vote. So do we count Kakashi as acting Sixth or not? Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 16:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :He's not. Right now, Kakashi is a dude staying at an inn on the Outskirts of the Land of Iron. Danzo left the summit, but that doesn't dismiss him as acting Hokage, because nobody at the summit has the authority to say "Danzo is no longer Hokage." Only the Fire Daimyo and/or the Jonin Council can say that.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) This is my opinion, but i think we should have the pictures of the kage being in their kage robes if there are pictures of them in them, not their profile pictures, there is one of the 1st and 5th kages, danzo too, and we can put the picture on Minato's page (the one that says, Minato as the fourth hokage, i just personally think we should put those as the pictures on this page --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 21:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Well,I'm sure we put atleast something about him being Hokage now that Danzo's dead-- (talk) 17:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Again, until someone actually reaches Konoha and makes it official, he's just a guy running in the woods with a little boy. Yes I made that as creepy as possible.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Strongest of all kages? I don't recall Sarutobi being said to be the strongest of all kages...he wasn't, was he?--Narutodude (talk) 21:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Narutodude 1st controlling some biju The 1st Hokages Secret Wood Style Jutsu made him able to control biju. I understand how Madara was able to control them through his dojutsu/genjutsu. But how can ninjutsu be able to manipulate things. All it is suppose to do is hurt you. :Ninjutsu can be used for a lot more than just hurting people. The way i understand it, the First Hokage channels his innate ability to control Tailed Beasts through his Wood Release. It was just a coincidence that his kekkei genkai gave him both powers. :Sign your posts next time, by the way. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Question When Orochimaru was fighting the 3rd and summons the first and the second, were they the real 1st and 2nd or are they fakes. if they were real, there is no question that hiruzen is the strongest hokage since he was able to beat the1st, 2nd and Orochimaru at the same time. i think that minato was strongest since hiruzen said i wish the 4th were here, he would be able to beat Orochimaru. :They were the real First and Second Hokage. They had their souls, their abilities, and their strength. The only thing they lacked was their minds, since Orochimaru took those away. They were, in fact, more difficult to defeat, because they could regenerate when harmed. :The Fourth Hokage was not stronger that the Third, but he had the potential to become stronger. The Third Hokage was specifically called th strongest of all the Hokage, which includes the Fourth. However, the Fourth Hokage was called the greatest shinobi and the greatest Hokage and was said to be able to have risen to great heights. This indicates that he was one of the best in every point a shinobi and Hokage should and could be great and he could have potentially have become even stronger than the Third. He just died before that. :Again, sign your posts. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC)